joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yukari Yakumo
|-|Calm= |-|Scary Boundaries of Death= |-|Manipulator of Trains= |-|Y U K A R I= |-| Summary Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫, Yakumo Yukari) is the legendary Youkai that can manipulate the Boundaries. She is one of the eldest Youkai and one of the most high-ranked Youkais. She spends most of her time Sleeping and Relaxing. Yakari is one of the Youkai-Sages who created Gensokyo at their hands. She has full complete awareness over the Boundaries of Gensokyo. She is the old friend of Yuyuko_Saigyouji, who lead the Youkai Invasion of the moons, centuries ago. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A '''to 2-C | 2-B | High 1-C | 1-A | (Aleversal) '''LV2, Memetic+ '''to '''Impossible to Define+++ | High Eternal Death Name: Yukari Yakumo '(八雲ゆかり) I put it on Japanese because I'm a Weeboo. '''Origin: Touhou '(For undertards its 2hu.) '''Gender: Female Age: '''(At least 17 years old, according here on her seventeenth Birthday, congrats.), Around a thousand years old, at least paradoxly '''Irrelevancy Classification: Youkai '''( ユーク) '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via Boundary Manipulation.), Danmaku (Can spam Danmaku, Attacks directly to their Opponent), Magic, Boundary Manipulation (Can manipulate and even erase the boundaries between different things, can bend the very fabric of Touhou itself.), Void Manipulation (If white is Zero, Black is a void Imaginery Number.), Space-Time Manipulation (Can control Space-Time via Boundary Manipulation with the flow of particles.), Shikigami Manipulation, Motion Manipulation, Meta-Teleportation (Can use her gaps to teleport anywhere and witness virtually anything anywhere), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind"), True-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten, possibly 10), Barrier and Forcefield Creation, Onmyoudou, Precognition (Predicted the events of Subterranean Animism), Summoning (Can summon her many Shikigami), Intangibility (Can take a refugee in her gaps), Life & Death Manipulation (Manipulated Boundaries between Life and Death.), Existence Manipulation and Erasure (Stated to manipulate the boundaries of every existence and can essentially reject the existence of it), Conceptual Manipulation, Resistance to Illusions (Is immune to Reimu's Illusion Creation), Death Inducement (Implied to have sealed Saigyou Ayakashi with Yuyuko's body and resisted its Death Inducement) and Mind/Insanity Manipulation (Went to True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it and was unaffected by the effects, their effects effected the minds and causes human to suicide.), Subjective Reality (Can manipulate the border of fantasy and reality), Reality Warping (Her power is stated to be an ability capable of fundamentally undermining reality), Weather Manipulation (Can control the Scarlet Mist and the Four Season.), 4th Wall Awareness (Understood the Comic Book Awareness.), Circadian Manipulation (She is able to have both Day and Night exist in Gensokyo at the same time), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of human and youkai), Darkness/Light Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of light and dark), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Governs over the border of dimension), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless, Yukari's Body is nothing.), Illusion Manipulation (Governs the border of Phantasms), Event Manipulation, Soul, Mind, Emotion, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind), Portal Creation, Quantum Manipulation (Can manipulate the border of wave and particle aka wave-particle duality and created a quantum mechanical world), Anti-Matter Manipulation and Matter Manipulation, BFR (Can move people to different worlds such as dreams, pictures and stories or in the 2nd Dimension.), Perception Manipulation, Creation, Lunar Empowerment, Dream Manipulation, Rule-Bending Attack Potency: High Universe Level '''to Low Multiverse Level (Ran is Yukari's servant and Yukari is superior to Ran who is comparable to Reimu who defeat 'Shinki, '''who created Makai which is an Infinite-Sized Space-Time Continumm. which contains several Timelines under Spell Cards and Ran can hold-off against Reimu. ) '''Multiverse Level '(Manipulated the Boundaries between Life and Death on Zeno, Jiren and Demigra. ) 'High Complex Multiverse Level '(11-Dimensional String Theory does exist within the 2hu Multiverse as of Renko studies of Math . Brane falls under 11-D String Theory.) 'Outerverse Level '(Yukari governs Gensokyo as a Quantum Realm which means its Pocket Dimension contains Infinity-Layered Realms, it also exist in a Brane Realm. Elementary Particles flow through Time and Space. ) 'High Outerverse Level '(Killed the Author who had Plot Manipulation to rewrite meaning and existence itself.) 'Memetic+ '''to '''Impossible to Define++++ '(Yukari is currently possessing the Youtube User Don't Watch My Videos And Don't Sunscribe avatar is Yukari who exposes videos and destroys fanbases., should at least be comparable to Crabwhale and Seol404 if its Yukari.) (Aleversal) 'LV2 '''to '''Impossible to Define++++ '(Superior to Flan-Chan, Remi-Chan (Deceased), Sakuya (The True Version) and Chen which are her Bitches, its been stated that Yukari is superior to The Scarlet Sisters and Chen is her Servant after all. She can also manipulate the Boundaries, superior to all 2hu characters.) 'Speed: MFTL+ '(Superior to The Scarlet Sisters who traveled Interstellar Distances and can move through Black Holes), 'to Infinite '(Faster than Sakuya who can freeze time and exist in Imaginary Time.) 'Immeasurable '(Exist within 24-Dimensional Hyper-String-Theory which transcended the concept of Time itself, can manipulate Gaps through Time, can walk normally while Time reverses, with Boundary Manipulation.) 'Irrelevant '(Governs beyond the concept of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions, all Gensokyo of Creation is contained within Yukari.) '''Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Truly Absolutely Limitless '''(Yukari doesn't mind playing Chess and Cards with you endlessly.) '''Range: Standard Equipment: 'Her umbrella and fan, and her shikigami Ran and ''her Shikigami, Chen, along with a bunch of crow familiars. '''Intelligence: Truly indescribable '(言い表せない) (Can solve very complex mathematical equations and calculations within seconds which would normally take months to even solve or pracitce such tasked complications for that of a Genius within a certain advanced degree. Even Ran Yakumo who's a Genius claims it is terrifying of that of a Youkai with the minds of many to calculate and understand that much with Memory. Ran Yakumo who understand Mathematics very well unlike Aya is inferior to Yukari's mindset. Yukari is completely truly aware of the 4th Wall and whatever she views she can solve equations within seconds by viewing it,) '''Weaknesses: '(Yukari has no weaknesses, its even stated here.) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notch '''(Killed Notch and destroyed Minecraft, whoever the fuck it is) '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:WIP